


Abbie Rose, In her own words, A Journal through the Years. Parts 4

by sspaz1000



Series: The Abbie Rose Journals [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Journal, Sniffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspaz1000/pseuds/sspaz1000
Summary: Abbie's allergies are acting up on the second day of classes, she's not happy.
Series: The Abbie Rose Journals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111835





	Abbie Rose, In her own words, A Journal through the Years. Parts 4

**Author's Note:**

> **Originally Published Feb. 10th, 2009**
> 
> Author's Notes: Part 3 was just a little blurb in between prompts Vanilla 1 and Vanilla 2, since it doesn't fit anywhere, I'm not posting it here. Though it may fit somewhere else later on down the line.
> 
> Note Jan. 2021- Legitimately have no idea where Part 3 is. Hoping it's in a word doc in an external, but I have no idea.

Part 4

Two days of classes over. OMG, the stress already. Not cool. I can now feel my sinuses are starting to act up. Totally un-cool as it's only the second day of classes. I feel like my nose has become this leaky faucet. You think people might think I'm odd if I go to class with tissues stuffed up my nose? Yeah, they might lock me up for that. K, I'll just keep using my sleeve then, hahaha.

My first day of classes went better than today's classes. Newswriting is going to challenge me. So is online writing. I hate writing down for people. You never really realize how dumbed down things are until you tear it apart and look at the reading level. Amazing.

Well I am going to start off this semester right, I've got to get working on my assignments.

*Wah* I just want the sniffles gone!! STUPID ALLERGIES!

Peace Out,

Abbie


End file.
